moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amory Wars Saga
The Amory Wars Saga is the movie saga for the series of Coheed and Cambria concept albums. They were written and directed by Jackson Kelley. It was rumored to be part of the Concept Album Cinematic Universe, but it was so huge that it was its own saga. It was eventually added as the entirety of Phase 4. Timeline The Amory Wars: Afterman Sirius Amory, a cosmonaut, somehow stumbles across a parallel dimension called Heaven's Fence, a group of 78 planets held together by The Keywork, a mystical energy. Amory goes to explore, and is possessed by some famous dead guys from Heaven's Fence. After Evagria the Faithful dies, Sirius Amory is possessed by Sentry the Defiant. A former possessor, Vic the Butler, battles Sentry. Sirius then tries to exit the Keywork. The Amory Wars: Year of the Black Rainbow Wilhelm Ryan takes over Heaven's Fence, and a Black Rainbow appears. Dr. Leonard Hohenberger creates three robots named Coheed, Cambria, and Jesse, to destroy Ryan's reign. Hohenberger's wife is kidnapped, and he is forced to create a virus to destroy Heaven's Fence. The Amory Wars: The Second Stage Turbine Blade Coheed and Cambria now live a normal life with four children. Wilhelm Ryan and Mayo Deftinwolf have a plot to murder their children with the Monstar virus hidden inside Coheed. Their oldest son, Claudio, escapes death, and plots revenge. The Amory Wars: In Keeping Secrets of Silent Earth Ten years after the previous film, son Claudio emerges from the depths of Shylos Ten, the Fence's "quiet" planet where the Red Army performs its brutal interrogations and imprisonments. In finding out that his entire family has been murdered, Claudio begins his quest for vendetta. His foes, Supreme Tri-Mage Wilhelm Ryan and General Mayo Deftinwolf sense that he is still alive and holds special powers. They know they must stop him before he defeats them. The Amory Wars: Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV (Part 1) The film picks up where the previous film leaves off, only this time we step outside the story to see how adverse happenings in the writer’s life affect the outcome of his work. Through the deceitful heartbreak of Miss Erica Court, our writer’s former love interest, Claudio (the Writer) is driven to the brink of insanity where his subconscious comes to life in the form of a demented Ten Speed Bicycle, who is convinced that peace will come about with the death of the character he’s based after her, Ambellina. Within the ‘fictional’ portion of the story, Ambellina has just received word from Inferno of an opportunity to land in Kalline, a neighboring city to House Atlantic, and their chance to unveil the Crowing is here, only Claudio (The Character) has a hard time believing he is the mythical creature they say he is. The two worlds will collide in the glass of the Willing Well. The Amory Wars: Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV (Part 2) Back deep into the story where Claudio comes to grips with the fact that he is The Crowing and sets out for the ultimate battle with Wilhelm Ryan and Mayo Deftinwolf, we reach the end of the Story. The Amory Wars: The Unheavenly Creatures Set sometime after the ending of "No World for Tomorrow", Heaven's Fence has been destroyed in an event called "The Great Crash" and the story of The Crowing is finished, now begins the story of a new savior "Vaxis", his birth, and eventual rise to becoming the "Father of a New Universe". Act 1 follows his parents, Nostrand and Nia (Creature and Sister Spider) as they fight to escape a prison known through the galaxy as "The Dark Sentencer